Life After Love
by Froz Flame
Summary: ~Sequel to Does Love Conquer All~ Four years after Tyhara left Marik, she returns to him. But this time she has someone else with her! Is there more in store for Marik? Or is there someone else in Tyhara's life now? Marik/OC Romance/Humor/Drama
1. Tyhara and Her Daughter

A/n: Well, I'm back and writing the sequel!!!!!! MWAHAH!  If you didn't read "Does Love Conquer All?" you should.  You probably could figure things out with out reading it, but I'd be better if you did ^^  It's not that long, only 16 chapters that are only 4 to 5 pages typed.  So go read!  Lol Here you guys go, you wanted a sequel, so I complied. *bows*

Disclaimer:  Last story I wrote I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, do you expect me to own it now?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It had been four years since Tyhara had left him.  Mostly he had gotten over her, but losing Battle City and finding out your yami had killed your father and was responsible for several other deaths as well as some mental breakdowns didn't help much with the whole healing process.

            Marik was lying on his back staring blankly at the ceiling, listening to the rain as it pounded outside with the frequent booms of thunder and flashes of lightning.  He sighed.  Absently, the tan, muscle toned young man twirled one of his platinum locks between his fingers.

            After Battle City, Marik had planned on going back to Egypt with his sister, but decided not to and returned to the house he had once shared with Tyhara.  He never really talked to Yugi and his friends, or anyone anymore.  He mostly kept to himself.  Marik no longer possessed the Millennium Rod, so he had no mind slaves.  Almost everything had changed, except he still had one annoyance…. "HIKARI!!!!!"  Yami Marik bellowed from the other side of the house.

            Marik's yami had been banned to the Shadow Realm several times, but always managed to return somehow.  Last time, he came back with his own body.  So Marik decided to put up with him, again.  At least he wouldn't be possessed at random times.

            "What is it?" Marik groaned.

            "There's someone at the door!" he yelled back.

            Marik rolled his eyes, "Yami, don't be a stupid ass.  I would know if someone-"

            Frantic pounding on the front door interrupted him.  "See?" Yami Marik called out.  "Told you so!"

            Grumbling about his dark side's sixth sense, he walked to the door and yanked it open.  Raindrops blew in and lightning flashed.  The weather had really gotten nasty, but Marik was staring at the two darkened figures standing on the doorstep.  "Can I help you in anyway?"  Marik asked wearily.

            "I knew you still lived here!" a familiar feminine voice exclaimed.  "Now, let us in out of the rain, if you would be so kind."

            The shocked Marik moved aside to let a sopping wet Tyhara and her very small companion inside.

            "Well, are you going to stand there like a goggling idiot or are you going to get us some towels? Tyhara demanded.

            "Uh…" Marik was speechless.  He doesn't see her for four years, and she suddenly shows up, drenched to her skin.  Marik finally regained his self of mind, "Now hold on just one damn minute!  You left me four years ago.  And now you return and ask for some towels?!"

            "Yes, that just about sums it up," Tyhara replied.

            Marik just sighed and complied.  He would talk to her later.   He walked into the bathroom and pulled out two fluffy towels.  Marik walked back to the front room and hand them over.

            "Thanks a million!"  She bent down and began to dry off her companion, who Marik realized was a child, a girl child.  "Now, Adriana hold still while I dry you off."

            The young girl obeyed silently.  Marik peeked around Tyhara, trying to get a better view of the toddler's face.

            "Don't be nosy!" Tyhara snapped at him, pushing him back.  "Now, is the washer and dryer still in the same place?"

            Marik shook his head, "No, I had to move them because Yami Marik needed-"

            But Tyhara cut him off, "You mean that prat's still here?!"

            "Of course I'm still here, it takes more than a few banishments to the Shadow Realm to get rid of me," Yami Marik had chosen that time to walk in, startling Tyhara half to death.

            "You have your own body now!?" Tyhara gasped in surprise.  The once psychotic yami nodded.

            "But don't think I'm the same!" Yami Marik replied.  Tyhara raised a questioning eyebrow at Marik.

            "He's less… I dunno," Marik shrugged, unable to think of a decent answer.  Yami Marik sighed in disgusted.

            "Whatever.  I'll figure it out later.  Right now I need a dryer so Adriana doesn't get hypothermia," Tyhara told them.

            "It's where that empty room used to be, in the back…" Marik said, pointing down the hallway.

            Tyhara nodded, picked up her bag, and took Adriana's hand and started walking down said hallway.

            Yami Marik yawned loudly.  "Is she going to be living here again?"

            Marik just shrugged, "I'm not sure, might be."

            "I see…" was all that he said before heading back to his room.  Marik stared after him.

~

            Tyhara and Adriana emerged later on in the evening, completely dry.  Marik gazed fondly at his former koibito.  

Her hair was more or less the same length, just a bit past her shoulders.  But it was the color that was different.  It used to be golden brown, but now it was a dark chocolate brown.  Tyhara's eyes were still a daunting silver.  Her body shape was… different is all Marik could really say.  Tyhara had never really been big chested, but it certainly had grown some.  He could tell because she was wearing a skintight crimson shirt.  She had on baggy blue jeans though.

A small voice drew his attention else where, "Mommy? I'm hungry."  Adriana tugged on Tyhara's arm.

            "Okay, just hold on," Tyhara said soothingly.

            Marik was dumbstruck.  "Did she just call you…'Mommy'?" 

            Tyhara looked at him, "Yes…why?"

            "Is she really yours?" he asked, not really wanting an answer.

            Tyhara blinked, "If you mean as in did I go through nine months of torture, then yes.  She's mine."

            Marik was bewildered.  Who could the father be?  Then he remembered that guy, Damian.  Perhaps he was the father… had Tyhara gone back to Damian after she had left him? It was quite possible.  "I'm afraid to know, but who's the father?"

            Tyhara winced.  "I don't think you'll be happy with the answer."

            Marik glared, now he wanted to know, "Just spit it out."

            She sighed, "Well… if you really want to know, it's…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: AHAHAHA! Evil Cliffy of DOOM!  So who could be Adriana's father?  Care to take a guess?  Please review, flames will be used to decorate parts of my soul room, I'm remolding! ^^


	2. Parenthood

A/N: Okay, the title, Amor is pending.  It's the Latin word for "Love" and I couldn't think of anything else, so if you have any suggestions, please tell. I'm brain dead on titles right now. XP  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, oh no oh no oh no. I don't own it at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You.  You're her father, Marik."

            Marik was kind of in a daze after she finished her sentence. "Me…?"  Marik tried to think of how is could have happened.  Screw that, he KNEW how it happened.  Now the question was more of why.  Why had the gods cursed him?  He couldn't be a father.  He knew nothing about kids.  _Why did I have to get myself into this mess?_ He thought to himself.

            Tyhara seemed to read his thoughts.  "Yes you.  And don't blame yourself, we were both perfectly willing.  But you are her father.  One you're the only guy I've been with recently, and two, Adriana looks like you… and me too, but still."

            Marik actually looked at his daughter for the first time, other than that he had just glanced at Adriana.  Her hair was golden.  Not blonde, not brown, but gold.  Her eyes were violet with silver flecks in them.  She DID look a bit like him.  Realization struck Marik hard. "Oh gods… no, no, no, NO!"  He walked backwards, tripped, and fell over.

            Tyhara made a noise of disgust, "Stop being such a baby.  It isn't that hard to raise a kid.  I've been doing it for four years by myself, haven't I?"

            "Yeah… but I… I know nothing, and it isn't like I had a great example either," Marik pleaded.

            "Well neither did I," Tyhara argued.

            "Yeah, but you're a girl!  They have those motherly instincts!" Marik was in a panic.

            Tyhara bent down and picked Marik up, "And you, my friend, have fatherly instincts.  They just haven't kicked in yet.  Now calm down, and suck it up.  You, who feared nearly nothing, can't deal with a kid? That's pathetic, really, it is."

            Yami Marik laughed harshly.  He hadn't really left; he was listening the whole time.  "Yes, isn't he pathetic? Worthless hikari, you always were.  Now you've gone and gotten yourself in a royal mess, haven't you?" his eyes sparkled with malice.

            "You're suppose to help me when I get into tight spots.  At least that's what I thought yamis were for," Marik frowned at him.

            Yami Marik glared, "Whadda you want me to do?  Kill the kid?"

            "You most certainly will NOT!" Tyhara shrieked.  "If you lay a single finger on her, I will personally behead you."

            "Mommy! Stop yelling," Everyone turned- they had forgotten that Adriana was still in the room.

            Tyhara instantly went to comfort her child, "I'm sorry.  Why don't you come with me and help me find a place where you can play?"  As she began to walk away she turned and mouth back to the two males, "I'll be back, don't you dare go anywhere."

~

            She had eventually taken Adriana to her old room, which was hadn't been used in the past four years.  When Tyhara came back, the discussion continued.

            "I don't have the money to raise her.  That's why I came back to you.  As the father, you are obligated under the law to help financially," Tyhara hissed out, trying to keep her voice low.

            Marik sighed mentally; she hadn't come back because of him.  Although, maybe she had and just didn't want to say it aloud.  Hey, he could always hope, couldn't he?  "Alright, I'll help you."

            Yami Marik looked dumfounded. "You mean you're going to let her mooch off of you?  She's a bitch, and deserves to be treated like one."

            However, Yami Marik soon regretted those words; Marik leapt on him.  "What the fuck!?  Get off of me!"  Soon the dark and the light side became entangled in a fight.

            "Don't call her a bitch, you bastard," Marik spat at him.

            "She doesn't like you any more, get it through that thick skull of yours," Yami Marik rapped him on the head roughly.

            As the fight tired on, Tyhara got annoyed with the pair of them.  She separated them by kicking them both in the side.  This caused them to lie on the floor, clutching their stomachs.  "Stop acting like a bunch of boys.  You have to remember, there's now a four year old in the house, very impressionable.  I swear if she learns anything she shouldn't, I'll cut off your limbs."

            Tyhara glared menacingly at them.  She had gotten her point across.

~

            So the next day, Tyhara and Adriana officially moved back in with Marik and his yami.  Marik still couldn't believe he was a father, but Adriana was delighted to know she had one.  And she didn't seem a bit fazed with Yami Marik's attempts to scare her; she thought he was hilarious.

            "Uncle Yami, why does mommy have a different last name from daddy?" she asked him.  She had decided to call Yami Marik "Yami" for some strange four-year-old reason.

            Yami Marik whirled around to face her.  "First off, I'm not your uncle.  Secondly, my name is not Yami.  Third of all, it's cause they're not married.  Got that you little twerp?"

            Adriana to ignored the insult and nodded.  Now that she had a permanent place to live, she was very happy.  "How do you get your hair to spike up like that?  Why aren't you my uncle, you look like daddy…" The questions poured on and on.

            Yami Marik was a bit overwhelmed, "Tell you what?  Why don't you shut up and go play?"

            Tyhara had been watching silently.  Even Yami Marik had some compassion, and she was tempted to tell him so.  Instead she turned back to Marik, who had just walked into the room.  "You should interact with Adriana more, she has already accepted you has her father."

            Marik sighed and sat down in a chair, slightly sprawled out.  "I know, but I'm nervous I'll do something wrong."

            Tyhara wrapped her arms around him, "Marik, you wouldn't do anything wrong.  I'm sure you'd be great at being a father."

            "I'm sure I wouldn't," Marik grumbled.

            "Yes you would," she kissed him lightly on the cheek and left.

            This was the first sign that their relationship might start up again, and Marik was pleased.  _It's all right; I'm just the father of one…_ he thought calmly, trying to steady his frayed nerves.  Another part of his mind remind him of something else though, _If the love life kicks up again, you might have more kids._  This frightened him.  "Gods, I can't win can I?" he growled softly. 

            "Nope, you can't!" Yami Marik called from the other room.  
  
            "Stupid mind reading yami," Marik muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ooo another short chapter.  Whoops sorry about that. They'll get longer soon enough.  And is it just me, or does Yami Marik seem… I don't know, nicer?  Oh wait, that's part of the plot, so I ain't saying anything!!!!!  Hehe… Marik's in a tight spot, isn't he?  Hope he warms up to the idea of kids, cause I think he'd be a wonderful father. But that's just me. Please review!  


	3. The Darkside and The Little Girl

A/N: Now, I'd like to thank cherryblossom for the title ideas! But this one seemed to come to me out of nowhere, and I think it fits... you shall find out how later.  And to everyone else; thanks for reviewing ppl!  
Disclaimer: Now, wouldn't YGO be much cooler if I owned it? I also don't own the Jerry Springer Show, Disney Channel, or Kim Possible.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next morning, Marik walked into the kitchen, his violet eyes still blurred over from sleep.  His white under shirt was wrinkled and slightly askew.  And his blonde hair, tousled.  Stumbling into the kitchen he groped for a mug that was sitting on the counter and took a sip.  He immediately spit the liquid back out.

            "Thanks for ruining my tea," Tyhara said sarcastically as she re-entered the kitchen.

            Marik made a face, "I forgot you liked that crap.  But I'll have coffee, thank you very much."

            "That stuff stunts your growth you know," Tyhara replied automatically.

            "Tyhara, I'm twenty.  I don't think I'm going to grow anymore," He said as he searched for a coffee filter.  "Gods damn it! YAMI!!!!"  
  
            A still half asleep Yami Marik staggered into the kitchen, "You called hikari?"

            "Where are all the filters?" Marik demanded.

            Yami Marik blinked for a few minutes before answering, "Oh, you mean those white things?  They make great fires."

            "You burned them ALL?! There were two boxes of 400!" Marik exclaimed to his pyromaniac yami.  "Great now I have to go to the store," Marik grumbled.  He hated going to the store.  It involved contact with other human beings besides his yami.

            "I'll go, seeing as it seems like such a burden," Tyhara teased.

            Marik glared at her, he would not let her make him seem weak.  "You can come with, if you want," he added as an afterthought.

            "What about Adriana?" Tyhara asked immediately.

            "Only two people can fit on my motorcycle," Marik said dully.

            "I'll watch her," both Marik and Tyhara turned in surprise towards Yami Marik.

            "I will not trust her with you.  You'll kill her or something," Tyhara said sternly.

            The dark side rolled his eyes, "I will not.  The little bugger has grown on me, I hate to say it.  I promise."  Tyhara looked at him skeptically.  "I swear to Ra."  The female sighed and nodded.   She trusted him, if he swore to Ra.

            "Alright will go in a minute, lemme just go try to do something with myself," Marik said as he got up and walked towards his room.  Halfway there, he peered into Tyhara and Adriana's room.  He looked at his four-year-old daughter sleeping peacefully on the large king sized bed.  _I guess it won't be so bad after all_ he thought to himself as he went to his room.

~

            "You ready?" Marik turned halfway around so Tyhara could hear him.  She nodded and then the Egyptian revved up the engine and hit the gas.

            Yami Marik watched as the two zoomed down the street.  He turned back to the house only to be greeted by "Uncle Yami, where did mommy and daddy go?"

            He twitched slightly.  He HATED being called "Uncle Yami."  But he would brush it off for now.  "They went to the store, they'll be back later.  Right now it's just you and me."

            "YAY!" Adriana literally jumped for joy.  She ran into the kitchen, presumably to get breakfast.  Yami Marik sighed and vaulted over the back of the couch, landing gracefully on the cushions.

_            What to watch?_ He thought idly to himself, _Mind numbing heavy metal rock videos or Jerry Springer?  Or perhaps some violent, bloody, gory, movie?_  While he was contemplating what to watch, Adriana walked in, took the remote and flipped to the Disney Channel and proceeded to watch Kim Possible.

            Yami Marik instantly snapped back into reality.  "What the fuck are we watching?!" he asked, not even bothering to keep his language in check..

            Adriana didn't even seem to notice the curse word, "It's Kim Possible.  I always watch this!"

            The dark side stared blankly at the brightly colored animation on the screen.  "You have got to be joking," he muttered.  It didn't matter that it was a four-year child; Yami Marik would not force himself to be subjected to this torture.

            "Sorry squirt, but I am defiantly not watching this," Yami Marik dove for the remote… and missed.  Adriana was quicker than he expected.  "Why you little-"  
  
            The chase was on.  Adriana was smaller and swifter than him.  She was laughing ecstatically like this was all a game.  Yami Marik on the other hand was sporting several bruises from running into things; such as the table, the door, and the wall.

            "Gods damn that little bundle of energy," Yami Marik cursed under his breath as he collapsed into a chair, defeated. 

            Adriana pranced into the room where he had taken refuge.  "Aww… do you give up already?" she asked him.

            He glared at her, "Yes."  She stuck her tongue out at him and returned to watching TV.  
  


            Yami Marik settled himself and decided to watch this lame show anyways: he had nothing better to do with his time at the moment.  
  
            He must have dozed off because Adriana dropped the remote control on his stomach, waking him up.  Yami Marik snatched it up and looked at her, "What was that for?!"

"You can watch now.  My show is over," she explained.

            _Little annoying bugger_, Yami Marik thought to himself.  He flipped through the channels looking for something slightly interesting.  He was about half way through his fifth round of all the channels when Adriana spoke up.

            "Wanna play a game with me?"  The previously evil spirit grunted in response.  She took that as a yes.  She pulled out a deck of cards.  "Mommy got me these, but I don't really know any games.  Do you?"

            Yami Marik clambered out of his chair and plopped down on the floor with the golden haired girl.  "I know a few games," he said, smirking slightly.  Taking the deck from her, he began to shuffle them expertly.  "Alright, the name of the game is B.S.  And this is how you play…" he proceeded to slowly explain the rules of the game.  You could down up to a total of four cards of the same kind; either one lower, one higher, or the same as the cards that were placed down before you.  But the twist was that you could cheat.  The consequences if you got caught were that you had to take the pile, and the goal was to get rid of all the cards in your hand.

Adriana seemed a bit confused, but she agreed anyways.  "Two fives," she said as she placed down two cards in the pile between the two of them.    
  


"Three sixes," Yami Marik said dully, tossing said cards on top.  
  
            Adriana looked at her hand; she had two sixes.  "Liar."  
  
            "What?" Yami Marik glared at her.  
  
            "I said liar.  You didn't put down three sixes.  Go on, take the pile you cheater," Adriana smiled innocently as Yami Marik grumbled darkly and add the cards to his hand.  
  
            _She's smarter than she looks_, he thought.  _I'll have to be more careful._

            The game droned on: Yami Marik getting caught twice more, and Adriana only once.

            "I put down four kings and I win!" Adriana exclaimed as she put her last four cards down.  
  
            "How could you beat me?!  I almost always when this game," Yami Marik said as he began to straighten out the cards into a neater stack.  
  
            "I'm just good at it I guess," she shrugged.  
  
            "Well, there goes my pride," he commented lightly.  
  
            "You're funny, Uncle Yami.  I like you," she told him.  
  
            Yami Marik twitched at Adriana's affectionate nickname.  "You're alright yourself, kid," he said ruffling her hair.  As an afterthought, he added, "Just don't tell anyone I said that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Hehe… Yami Marik's going soft. XD  Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, right readers? *shifty glance*  Anyways, please review! They are appreciated! ^__^ Oh yeah, I told you the chapters were gonna get longer!


	4. Findings

A/N: School's gonna be starting soon, and I won't be able to update as often.  So if I don't update a lot, it because I'm being bogged down with schoolwork. X_X  But I will TRY to update whenever I can.  Thanks for being understanding! ^^ I'm also starting French, cause the Spanish class was full.  Yay, new language. -__-    
Disclaimer: Somebody once told me that I owned YGO… I beat them over the head and called the mental institute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "All I need to get is those stupid filters.  Then we can leave," Marik explained quickly as they strolled through the aisles together.  He ran into Tyhara, who had stopped in front of him.

            "What is it with you?"  She asked in a demanding tone.

            Marik avoided her gaze, "What do you mean?

            Tyhara gave him an exasperated look, "You're jumpy- antsy.  You REALLY do not want to be here.  Is it because of me?"

_            Never because of you_, he thought to himself.  Of course, he wasn't about to tell her this.  "No it's just that… I'm not comfortable around most people since… everything."  Tyhara knew what he was talking about, and stayed quiet.

            After a few more minutes of pressing silence, Tyhara attempt to restart some kind of conversation, "So, do you know what happened to everyone?  Like what they're doing now?"

            "Well.  Yugi, Joey, and Tristan share an apartment and go to the local University.  Téa went off to New York City to be a dancer.  And Ryou went off to school in London, but he's here for break.  As far as I know Bakura has remained banned from the mortal world, but he could just be hiding somewhere," Marik replied.

            "And how do you know this?" Tyhara highly doubted that those individuals had kept in touch with Marik after Battle City.

            "Ryou told me," Marik said quietly.

            "So you're friends with him?" she asked.

            "More like mutual acquaintances."

            "Ah."  And that ended that topic.

            It was Marik's turn to start something, "What about you?  What have you been doing these past four years?"

            They turned down a different aisle.  "Oh, nothing spectacular.  I lived in an apartment for a while, but I couldn't pay the rent and I got kicked.  I just wandered around with Adriana.  But a permanent road trip is not healthy for a little girl.  That's how I found myself coming back to you," she explained to him.

            They had reached the frozen food section when Marik realized they must have already passed what they were looking for up.  "I don't think we'll be finding coffee filters here."

            Tyhara looked around her, "Ah, I think you are correct in thinking that."  Both of them were about to turn around and walk back, when someone called out Tyhara's name.  
  
            "Yo, Tyhara!"  She turned and came face to face with Duke Devlin. "How's it going?"

            Tyhara seemed taken aback, "Uh, Duke! I thought you went traveling to promote Dungeon Dice Monsters."

            Marik looked from Duke to Tyhara.  He remembered that big headed flirt from Battle City.  Back then he had even hated Duke, and Marik practically knew nothing about him.  "You know him?" the question was directed to Tyhara.

            "Yeah," Marik knew Tyhara didn't really want to tell him, which made him really want to know.  "I was with him for, a- a bit afterwards…"

            Marik suppressed a look of surprise.  Duke was oblivious, "So what's been going on?  Is Adriana alright?"

            "Everything's fine Duke.  We really should be going, right?" she nudged Marik's side, for he was momentarily caught in a state of shock.

            "Right," he said absently.

            Tyhara literally dragged him away.   "I guess I'll be seeing you," she waved lazily back to Duke.

~

            "Why didn't you tell me?" Marik set his latté down- they had stopped at a café for some reason.

            "Tell you what?"  Tyhara asked innocently.

            "About Duke, that's what."

            "Well, you never ASKED me.   So I figured what you didn't know, wouldn't hurt you," she explained calmly sipping her cup of ginger peach tea.  "I never thought Duke would be here," she added.

            "Well guess what?  He is!  And I know and it-" he stopped suddenly.  He was about to say "And it hurts."  That would be a royal nightmare, if Tyhara learned he still cared for her.

            "And it what?"

            "Nothing…" he replied.  Why was the female sex so complicated?  Women… he would never understand them.

            "Fine, be that way," Tyhara slumped back into her chair.  

Marik absently moved the stirrer is his cup.  He stared as the white froth swirled around and around.

            "Think we should go?"  
  
            "Wha- oh.  Yeah, probably," Tyhara had drawn the bleach blonde Egyptian out of his trance.

            They headed towards the spot where his motorcycle was parked, when Tyhara suddenly yanked Marik into a little unseen niche and stole a kiss.  It was so abrupt and quick, Marik wasn't very conscious of what had happened.  As soon as it had happened, it was over.  Without a second glance towards him, she headed to the motorcycle.

            She was so unreadable- unpredictable.  Had she just kissed him out of whim?  Or did she actually still love him?  Complicated and complex; mysteries and enigmas- these were words that described how the opposite gender viewed each other.

             Adriana ran to Tyhara when she came in the door, "Mommy!  Did you bring me anything?"

            "No," Tyhara laughed lightly.  "Not this time."

            "Aww… darn it," she pouted.

            "Darn is right.  It couldn't have taken you two longer?" Yami Marik asked sarcastically as he came to "greet" them.

            "Oh, shut up," Marik told his dark as he slammed the door shut behind him.

            "I pined for you while you gone, hikari," Yami Marik said teasingly.  "I miss you oh so much when you leave me here alone."

            "I'm sure you did," Marik replied in a sardonic tone.  "And besides, you weren't alone."

            "If you are referring to that little terror that calls herself your daughter, then you are sadly mistaken," Yami Marik stated.

            "What'd she do?" Tyhara- who had been listening- questioned.

            "Nothing, just beat the crap outta me in B.S," he elucidated to them.  "Which put a damper on my pride."

            "Oh well, if that's it- she did pretty good for herself then," Tyhara retorted.

            "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he waved away her answer.

            "A four-year-old beat you in the game you declared that you were 'unbeatable' in?  Now that is hilarious," Marik remarked with a slight smile.

            "You don't have to rub it in, you baka hikari.  I am your dark side after all.  You never know when I might do something to you…" Yami Marik trailed off for effect, which he did not accomplish.

            "Oh, I'm scared now," Marik snorted.

            "Nobody appreciates me any more," Yami Marik commented.  "I should go back to being a heartless bastard, at least people feared me."

            "Please don't" Tyhara replied idly.  "I hate to say this, but I like you better this way."

            "I'm flattered," he said dully.  "Really I am."  _These changes, I didn't ask for them… but for some reason, I was given them.  Apparently the gods thought I needed an attitude check, _the dark side said to himself.  He shot a look at Adriana, _And apparently, it worked._  
  
            Marik tapped him softly on the shoulder, "Hey, don't burn these okay?"  He held up the box of coffee filters.  "I don't want to go get anymore until we run out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: And I'll end it on that note.  Cause I have a feeling next chapter it's going to have a bit more emotion in it.  But you'll have to wait for that.  Btw, The Ataris ROCK! Latta.


	5. Marik's Dream

A/N:  I could ramble on about what's going on in my life, but this fic isn't called "The Daily Happenings of Froz Flame" now is it? You didn't come here to read that kind of stuff, so I won't even bother with that crap.  On to the story. **WARNING: VERY HEATED CHAPTER!!!!! READER DISCRETION ADVISED!! **XDD But not enough to be rated R, at least I think…   
Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not YGO. SO BUGGER OFF ALREADY!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Marik stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed.  He couldn't sleep that night.  In fact, he really couldn't remember the last time he had slept properly; it seemed so long ago. Sighing he turned over and glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table.  It was two o'clock in the morning.  How long had he just been lying there?  Finally he decided he couldn't take it anymore; technically it WAS morning… just, really, really early.  So he swung his legs over to the side and stood up.  
  
            He grabbed some random clothes out of his dresser and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.  "What are you doing up this early?"  Marik was so startled he nearly dropped his towel. 

            "Tyhara!" he cried out, snatching up his towel before it fell farther down.  "Don't you know how to knock?!"

            "Yes but you probably wouldn't of let me come in," She explained, closing the door with a soft snap.  "Now answer my question.  What are you doing up this early?  And taking a shower, no less."  
  
            "I couldn't sleep.  So I figured I might as well get up," he was finding it very hard to restrain himself from jumping on Tyhara.  Her slightly bed-tossed hair, dreamy, sleepy smile, and spaghetti strap pajama top weren't helping him control his lust.  "By the way, what are you doing up?"  
  
            Tyhara moved closer to him, "I couldn't sleep either."  
  
            _Fight it Marik!_ He told himself, _don't give in… resist… oh the hell with it!_  Marik couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Tyhara and pulled her close to him.  Their lips touched; and since Marik had both arms around Tyhara, the only thing keeping the long forgotten towel in place was the fact that her body was pressed oh-so close to his.  
  
            _Ugh are you making out with Tyhara?!  You bastard, you woke me up!_ Yami Marik yelled mentally to his hikari, who made it a definite point to ignore him and his taunting.  
  
            They were now using the wall as a support; otherwise Marik was sure both of them would have been on the ground by now.  _Mmmm she tastes good…_Marik thought idly as he slipped his tongue through her slightly parted lips.  
  
            As the two swapped saliva, Marik wondered what Tyhara was thinking about all of this- she hadn't pushed him away yet or tried resisting him.  Marik knew he should stop before he got too carried away, but he found himself, letting the thin straps of her top fall down her arms.  Without the straps holding her top securely in place, it had dropped several inches, resting on the curves of her breasts.  

            He moved down her neck, tenderly nipping at the skin he found there.  She let out a slight moan, and her fingers became entangled in Marik's damp pale blonde hair.  Marik wasn't really conscious of his acts; he was just letting his instincts guide him.

            Tyhara felt his hand move under her shirt, gently running up and down her sides.  She let out a shudder; she had forgotten how good his touch felt.  Of course, she knew this would look bad if anyone accidentally walked in on them; Marik was almost completely naked, minus the towel with one hand under her shirt.  Tyhara, on the other end was almost topless, and thoroughly in ecstasy.

            Something soft hit Marik in the head.  He blinked and looked up.  There he was lying on his bed, tightly clutching his pillow.

            "Marik what the hell were you doing in your sleep?!  Look at your sheets!" Tyhara exclaimed.  He looked and saw that his black sheets were thrown, tossed, and twisted every which way.

            _It was just a dream, _he told himself, _damn it.  Oh well, at least she doesn't know about it._  He couldn't even begin to imagine how embarrassed he would be if she found out. _Waitaminute…YAMMMMMMIIIII!!!_  If his yami knew, Gods, he'd never live it down.  
  
            _WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?!?!_ Oooo did he sound pissed off.  _I was sleeping, RA DAMMIT!_

_Uh nevermind! _Of course this was the wrong step to take, because this just seemed to piss his yami off even more.  
  
            _You little- You woke me up for nothing?!? That's it, you're DEAD! Right now, you die._  Seconds later a very peeved Yami Marik appeared in his doorway, knife in hand. "Marik, you've breathed your last!"  
  
            At the moment Marik totally forgot about his dream.  Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Marik ran as fast as he could away from his dark side.  Tyhara watched this all in amusement.  As Marik dashed by, he cried out, "You think this is funny?!  I'm about to get stabbed to death here!!!!"  
  
            "Oh but you claimed your yami was safe now," she mocked.  
  
            "That doesn't apply to waking him up!!!" Marik ducked just as a butcher knife was firmly lodged into the wall right where his head had been.  
  
            "Damn right it doesn't.  If you do that again, I won't miss," and Yami Marik left.  
  
            Marik could faintly hear Adriana ask, "What was that all about Uncle Yami?" but didn't bother to continue listening.  He sank all the way to the ground, shaking slightly.  
  
            "Awww… is the poor little light frightened by his big bad dark side?" Tyhara cooed in a teasing tone.  
  
            "Shut up," the blonde huffed back. Tyhara glared at him indignantly.  
  
            "Well if you're going to be a grouch about it-" she too began to exit the room- which now looked as if a tornado had torn through it.  
  
            "No, Tyhara. Wait!" He called out, getting up and almost knocking his head on the knife sticking out of the white painted wall.  She turned and gave him a questioning look.  He had the urge to kiss her, but suppressed it back as far as he could.  "I- what I mean is… What I'm trying to tell you is that… well actually it's more of a question and a statement… no it's just a question now that I think about it…"  
  
            Marik felt her hand touch his cheek and looked her in the eye.  "Marik, you're rambling," she informed him softly.  "Take a deep breath and speak like a normal human being for Ra's sake."  
  
            Marik nodded and gathered his courage.  "The thing is- Do you still love me?"  Tyhara was so shocked by his question, she just stared at him blankly for several minutes without realizing it.  A weak smile spread across his features, "Uh Tyhara, you still there?"  
  
            She gave a slight start, "Wha? Oh right.  You're question just took me by surprise.  That's all."  
  
            "Well?"  
  
            "Well what?"  
  
            "Answer the question!"  
  
            "Right.  What was it again?"  
  
            "Ugh, never mind!" he got up to leave.  She wasn't taking him seriously.  
  
            She grabbed his arm though, "No, Marik.  I'm sorry.  I know the question."  When she didn't continue, Marik began to get annoyed.  "Well?! Do you or do you not still possess romantic feelings towards me?  Is it that difficult of an inquiry?!"  
  
            "No, it's just that…" Tyhara trailed off.  
  
            Marik gave her one of his evil glares, "Answer it now."  
  
            "If you really want to know, I do."  When he didn't show any sign of even hearing her, she added, "Are you happy now?!"  
  
            A smile broke across Marik's face.  _You don't know the beginning of it._  But he wasn't about to tell her that.  Instead he replied with, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
            "Marik you're such an idiot sometimes!" She screaming, hitting his head.  After that she stormed out of the room, and Marik himself fell to the floor laughing.  
  
            Yami Marik returned to the doorway shortly afterwards.  "You know, you're really strange, hikari."  
  
            Marik nodded, still laughing.  His yami shrugged and walked away.  Marik didn't care that he was laughing like a complete lunatic, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I bet you're all thinking: WTF?  But there was a point to this entire chapter, you shall see why later.  But don't expect an update very soon: School starts in a day.  And unless inspiration hits me like lighting to metal, I won't be writing often.  
Now for shameless advertising for another one of my stories: If you like yaoi, please check out "For The Love Of Hate" a Marik/Yami Marik story!  But I used the Japanese names in it cause I damn felt like it.  Now because you apparently had nothing better to do cause you came and read this update, go read my other story! ^__^ Latta!


	6. Realizations

A/N: Before I go further, I have two things to say… first… LISTEN TO THE ATARIS!!! THEY ROCK MY LAME ASS! AND THEY'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!!!! *ahem* and my French name is Malika, the feminine form of Malik! ^^ Gomen for lack of update, school killed all inspiration I possessed.  And did you all see last weekend's YGO?! I could kill Yami Marik's dub voice, but I won't get into a big rant here… that's not the point of this. Also, I've become more accustom to use Malik, but I don't feel like going back and changing everything, so I'll just stick with Marik so as not to confuse you.  
Disclaimer: Me own YGO? I think not!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were fighting again.  Worse than before.  "What the hell is up with this shit?" Tyhara demanded.  
  
            "It's not like we're married or anything, I can do what I want," Marik retorted.  
  
            "I thought we had something though.  I said I loved you!" Tyhara shouted.  
  
            Marik turned away.  "Yeah, well I thought you did too, but then you left me.  What am I suppose to get out of that?"  
  
            "That's why I left!  I loved you- I still do."  
  
            "You left because you loved me?  That's the biggest bunch of bull crap I've ever heard," Marik snorted, not believing a word she had said.  
  
            "Look, on the day after my birthday that year, I visited your sister Isis.  She told me about your yami…" Tyhara lowed her head, this was the first time she had mentioned it to anyone besides the dark side himself.  
  


Marik gapped at her, "How did you know Isis was my sister?  I never told you."  
  
            "Yami told me. And-" But realizing something else, Marik cut her off.  
  
            "You knew," he stared and blinked stupidly at her.  "Why the HELL didn't you tell me?! Why?"  Marik began to pace back and forth ranting.  "So all this time you've known that my yami murdered my father?"  
  
            "Marik-"  
  
            "So I should add that to the ever growing list of things you've kept from me, shouldn't I?" Marik wasn't listening to anyone.  
  
            "Let me explain-"  
  
            "Explain?! Oh please do, I'd love to hear it," Marik said mockingly, his voice dripping with acidic sarcasm.  
  
            "I was going to tell you… but your yami gave me reasons why I shouldn't, and threatened me.  I didn't want you to be hurt by him, so I kept quiet.  Then I couldn't bare it any longer.  As things go worse with Yami Marik, I had to leave.  It was the only possible choice I saw at that time," Tyhara sighed.  There- she had told him everything.  Hopefully he would be satisfied.  
  
            But Marik still looked enraged beyond sanity.  "Then why didn't you stay away?  Why did you come back to me?"  He grabbed Tyhara's arm roughly.  "Tell me!" he bellowed.  Tyhara cried out in anguish.  
  
            "It was for Adriana!  I wanted her to have a father and not be alone in the world!"  
  


            This seemed to piss Malik off even more, "Alone? You don't even know the meaning."  Tyhara gave him a confused look; she didn't understand.  Marik let go of her.  He went over to his bed and sat down, running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair.  "My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was nothing short of an asshole.  I really didn't have anyone but Rishid.  That was all until I turned ten.  Then I had the ritual of the Tomb Keepers," Marik yanked his shirt off in one fluid motion.  He then stood up and turned so his back was facing Tyhara.  She gasped out in shock; she had forgotten how horrible his deep scars were.

            "After the ritual, I even lost Rishid.  The only thing left was my hatred.  I was practically alone in this living hell, till met you.  Then you chose to shattered the fragments of life I had pieced together all over again and leave me to rot in the darkness."  Tyhara looked mortified, not with Marik- but with herself.  How could she allow herself to cause pain to the one who did not need any?  
  
            "Oh Marik," she cooed.  She wasn't even aware of it: she walked over and embraced him in a loving manner.  Tracing her fingers over the markings in his back, she replied, "I forgot."  
  


            Marik let out a slight noise.  "I wish I could forget."  
  
            "Shhh… don't talk," Tyhara could feel the Egyptian trembling slightly.  Silently he rested his head against Tyhara as she returned the gesture.  _I swear to all the gods and goddesses that ever existed that I will not ever leave Marik to be alone again.  
_~  
            Yami Marik walked by Tyhara and Adriana's room when he heard crying.  Cautiously pushing open the door, his eyes fell on the little golden haired child huddled in the corner.  "Hey kid, what's the matter?" he tried to make Adriana face him, but she wailed and tugged out of his grasp.  
  
            Yami Marik stared at her patiently.  "Are you going to tell me?"  She only cried louder.  But Yami Marik was not derailed from his pursuit.  
  


            After ten minutes, her crying reduced to audible sniffles.  "It's mommy and daddy.  They're fighting.  I think it's because of me," she said quietly.  
  


            "Now why do you say that?" he asked her calmly.

            "Cause I heard my name and I know neither of them want me.  I was a mistake," at these last words, her violet eyes wield up with tears again.  She threw herself into the dark side's chest, letting her crying drench the front of his shirt.  
  


            "Don't you dare think that you're a mistake, Adriana," Yami Marik told her sternly.  "Don't even think that kind of shit.  You are worth more."  
  


            After he made sure she was calmed down, he went to pay a little visit to Tyhara and Marik.

            "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"  Tyhara and Marik stared at him in utter surprise.  When neither said anything, he continued.  "You're both in here biting each other's head's off for Ra knows why, and Adriana is in there thinking you both hate her!"  
  


            Shocked silent, they continued to gawk.  "Now, Marik I'd expect this from him," Marik started to protest, but the yami just glared at him, "but, Tyhara, I'd expect better.  You've been raising her for four years for Ra's sake!"

            Marik finally got his mouth working, "Yami you never cared this much about anything before, why are you starting now?"

            Yami Marik snorted, "What do you mean I never cared?  Why do you think you're father was killed?  I was trying to protect you from harm."

            "Lot of help that did me," Marik retorted.

            Yami Marik shot his light a nasty look, "Well you aren't acting like adults- or parents for that matter- and Adriana needs someone.  So I filled the gap.  But I'm certainly not her father or her mother so you two better get cracking on starting your responsibilities."  With that he snapped around and left.

            Tyhara who had not said anything at all turned to face Marik, "For once your psycho side speaks the truth.  I've been neglecting Adriana, and you haven't even tried showing her what a father should be like."

            "That's the problem," Marik replied.  "I don't know what a father is suppose to be like."

            "I think you do.  You just have to put a little more thought into this than you normally would," Tyhara responded.

            Marik stayed quiet.  He had been thinking, Adriana needed proper parents: not a half cracked father and a wandering mother.  Sure he thought Tyhara would be a great mother if she found the right guy.  As much as he hated to admit it, Marik didn't think he was the right one.  Remembering his dream, he realized that his love only was psychical, not emotional.  And Tyhara needed someone who could give her both.

            Yami Marik closed his eyes as he listened to his hikari's reflections.  _Stop denying it,_ the dark side thought to himself.  _You just don't want to get hurt again._  Even though Yami Marik was forbade Tyhara's love, his hikari wasn't; Marik was just afraid.  Afraid that he might connect with feelings he left long ago.  Afraid of the risk of getting rejected.  Afraid of commitment.  Afraid of himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Um, yay?  What puzzles me the most is why am I portraying Yami Marik this way?  I really have no idea… ah well, I like seeing him in this light, gives a change of pace from the psycho insane rapist/hyperactive mental case everybody else shows him as. Please review and make me happy-happy! ^__^ *cough* If you want a good Ataris song get either "The Hero Dies In This One" "Eight of Nine" "Looking Back On Today" or "I Won't Spend Another Night Alone" 


End file.
